


I may be a Zukka slut but that's not gonna stop me from writing about the soft OC bf I made up for Zuko

by anactualforrealadult



Series: Zuko the single dad wonder [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Buckle Up Buttercups, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), I may be a horny quarantined bitch but im gonna keep most of the smut to myself, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, and some solid allusions to sex/sexual acts, and yall are gonna have to deal with it, but there will probably be, i dont know whats gonna come out of my brain so im rating it T to be safe, im actually a whole zukka slut but im already too deep into my AU, ive got way too much time on my hands, zuko being a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactualforrealadult/pseuds/anactualforrealadult
Summary: Whatever my brain pops out in relation to my two main works "True Calling" and "A Gay Has Needs".  I just need a place to put these that isn't just a word doc.  Zuko deserves nice things and I'm gonna give them to him in the form of a soft himbo.  It's a been a rough quarantine y'all
Relationships: Izumi (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Zuko the single dad wonder [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786198
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	1. Binary Stars

Zuko laid against Jai’s arms as they stared up at the night sky. They had managed to climb on the roof of the Jasmine Dragon without a ladder, which made Zuko feel more like a teenager again instead of the fifty-year-old dad he was. The night air held the slight chill of fall, but the firebender kept them comfortable with his inner fire. There was a comfortable silence between them now that Zuko had exhausted his knowledge of constellations. His mother had taught him about the stars first, her namesake still the easiest for him to find, and his time at sea gave him plenty of time to practice while keeping her memory close. He had spent the night so far telling Jai all the stories he could remember about the stars, stories he hadn’t told since Izumi was tiny.

Now was simply silence. Zuko was more than content to lay here and take in the sky, but he had started to notice his partner stiffening next to him, something clearly on his mind. Turning to face Jai, Zuko simply lifted an eyebrow to question the change in behavior. Jai frowned and rolled his eyes at being caught.

“I was thinking about how you have to leave tomorrow.”

Zuko sighed. The longer the two were together, the harder it was for both of them with Zuko inevitably had to leave to resume his duties. This visit, he had secured a whole week in Ba Sing Se, the longest he had stayed in months. They had avoided talking about Zuko’s departure all day, but he knew that they had both been counting down the hours, desperately wishing the sands of time could move just a little slower for them.

“It won’t be like this someday. Someday, I’ll get to stay.”

Jai crinkled his forehead as he frowned and let out a slow breath. “I know. I know being the Fire Lord isn’t just some job, and I know I agreed to this, and it’s not fair of me to complain but it’s just…”

“Hard.”

“Hard.”

“As hard as your dick?”

Jai yanked his arm out from under Zuko’s head, letting the firebender’s head whack on the roof tiles, resulting in fake tortured noises from his partner. “Don’t try to make me laugh while I’m mad.”

“I missed your smile, I had to try to bring it back. And the joke was right there.”

Jai huffed, but slid his arm back under Zuko’s head as he continued. “It’s like some torturous love story, a boy who falls in love with the sun, but can never reach it before the sun slides below the horizon. Obviously in our case I know the sun loves me back and wants to stay and all that, but the night still comes and the sun still has to leave.”

“I don’t hate that analogy. The sun didn’t ask for the world to revolve around him, but he has no choice to keep moving. But I don’t like you as a boy chasing after me. You have me, even from far away, and it’s not like I could ask you to simply uproot your life and come with me. Uncle gave you the shop for a reason, he knew you care for it as much as he did. It may not be as prestigious as running an entire nation or whatever, but it’s still important, and there are still people counting on you. You are just as much a sun as I am”

Zuko watched Jai consider this for a moment. “What does that make us then, twin stars? Like those little shits you told me about in the Little Dipper?”

“Mizar and Alcor. And they are part of the Big Dipper, dummy. I suppose that fits. Aang once told me the monks had a myth about the two stars being married. And Sokka says it is a warrior’s test of sight to be able to distinguish the two as separate entities, which could be a fitting metaphor for those who actually know we are together.”

Jai let out a snort. “Sokka also told me that it’s a bullshit test because even people who don’t have perfect sight see the two stars. Which could be even more fitting since we have to be kidding ourselves if we think we are being sneaky. It’s a wonder no one higher up has called us out yet. Probably because I chose to be with a super scary Fire Lord with a scary, sexy scar.”

Zuko smiled, “It only seems that way because all our closest friends know we are gay losers, and that’s half the work done.” He paused at looked up at the stars in question.

Jai stretched and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. “Right so we are binary stars, together but still too damn far apart. But whatever you say about me and my duty at the shop, running an entire nation has just a tad more weight involved. Especially one who will probably be a grandfather this time next year.”

Zuko sat up as well before replying. “I’m hoping they hold out just a few more months, I’ll at least beat Sokka’s bet of her getting pregnant before the winter solstice.”

“Not too long though, my money was on her getting pregnant before their first anniversary, and I was very drunk during that party so I put way too much money on that bet. You’re gonna have to bail me out if Toph actually comes to collect.”

“You’re gonna need more than me to save you from her. At least we all know Aang is going to lose. Poor bastard actually thought it would take two years, and he was sober! I think he started regretting it when he caught them getting frisky during the reception.” Zuko smiled fondly at the memory as Jai laughed.

Jai wiped his eyes, and put an arm around Zuko’s waist. “Ok, so we were talking about us, let’s go back to that. So we are both stars, but right now you are the sun. Responsible for lives and shit. I’m just some other star. And one day you won’t be responsible for lives and shit and we can just be stars together until we both burn out. Still gonna miss the sun though in the meantime while he’s on the other side of the world.”

Zuko leaned into Jai’s shoulder. “Well yeah okay, I’m the sun because of metaphorical bullshit, but the stars still exist during the day, even if normal people can’t see them. The sun still knows the stars are there. I still know you are here. Even when I’m far away. But yes, someday we can just be stars together. Confusing the shit out of people who don’t realize we are two people.”

“That’s always going to be the goal. I don’t know if any of this actually makes me feel better about you leaving in the morning, but it’ll be something nice to think about when you are gone. My binary star. Off doing important star business. I’ll look up at the sky and think about you looking at the same stars.”

Zuko turned his head to consider his partner. He knew he had been selfish when he asked Jai to be in a relationship years ago, and he hated being the reason they were making up these stories now. He could only do so much to ease the pain, but it would be a long time before he could fulfill his promise of someday staying by Jai’s side for good. Perhaps one more story could help him make his point.

“You know, back home, there’s a myth that those who can’t distinguish the two stars any longer will die before the end of the year.”

“Yikes.”

“Brutal. But…” He turned the rest of his body and tugged Jai around to look at him. “If it were me, if you are my binary star, and I could no longer see you in my sky, I would surely wish for death.” He rested his head against Jai’s for a moment before his partner closed the distance with a quick kiss. Zuko cupped the side of Jai’s face and went in with a deeper kiss.

Jai smiled once they came apart. “Toph would be gagging if she could hear you say that Zu, it was cute as shit, you big softy.”

Zuko giggled and kissed Jai’s cheek. “Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

The two stayed on the roof a little longer, savoring the intimate moment, before finally climbing down to face the world together. Just two stars together for a few hours longer.

(When Izumi announces her pregnancy, there is a heated debate between Sokka and Jai. The child could have been conceived right before or after the winter solstice. Izumi refuses to pick a winner, and both have to settle. At least they don’t owe Toph more money.)

\---------------------

Zuko awoke and stretched, knowing he had long overslept, but not finding the will to care. He wasn’t the Fire Lord anymore, there was no more urgency in his mornings. If he wanted to stay in bed until after the sun was high in the sky, he could do it, he had lost plenty of sleep for his county during his reign and it was time to make it up.

“Good morning beautiful.”

He turned to face his betrothed sitting next to him in the bed. It was clear that Jai had been awake for some time, fully dressed and far more alert than Zuko. “Good morning to you too.” Zuko took Jai’s hand and kissed it softly, admiring the ornate ring he had placed on the hand a few days before. It would never get old, seeing the token that marked Jai as _his_. Even if Jai didn’t wear it all the time (it was a stolen heirloom after all), he would still know it had been there. As if he was reading his thoughts, Jai took his hand back and placed the ring in its box on the side table. Zuko gave a little whine at its disappearance.

“Don’t pout, I have something for you.” Jai chided as he stood up from the bed. He came around to Zuko’s side as the firebender turned to face him, and kneeled by Zuko’s face before taking another small box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal two plain bands of gold.

“Marry me Zuko?”

Zuko cocked his head to the side. “Didn’t I do this already?”

Jai rolled his eyes dramatically “Maybe I wanted to do it too, answer the question bitch.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to call someone a bitch while proposing to them.”

“Details. Let me have this. Do I need to repeat the question?”

Zuko snorted, “No, of course I’ll marry you, dumbass.”

“Asshole.” Jai leaned forward to kiss Zuko, then pulled one of the rings out. “I know I said we could just have plain rings for everyday, but I couldn’t resist adding a small detail when I put the order in yesterday. Check the inside of the band.”

Zuko looked, and saw two tiny stars etched inside. He felt a sudden rush of emotion. “Our binary stars.”

“Mitski and Abalone.” Jai said with the certainty of someone who knows they are wrong.

“Mizar and Alcor, bitch. I get to call you a bitch because you called me one during your proposal.”

“Whatever. Our binary stars. That’s us now. In our rightful place in the sky. Together.” Jai slipped his matching ring on his own hand before taking Zuko’s back. He slipped the ring on Zuko’s finger and gave it a kiss. “We will burn together until there’s nothing left to burn.”

“Careful what you wish for, I’m very proficient at burning things.”

“Can you stop ruining the moment, I’m trying to be very romantic here.”

“You ruined the moment when you called me a bitch while proposing. And when you purposely misnamed our stars.” Zuko reached down to grab Jai and pulled him up on to the bed. Well, tugged, while Jai actually crawled on top. He planted a kiss on his partner’s lips.

Jai propped himself up to a sitting position, straddling Zuko’s body. He gave his partner a nervous smile. “So… _do_ you like it? I knew there was no way I could out-do your crazy nice stolen ring, and I had already said that I was going to get you something simple that we could wear all the time, but I still wanted to make it special, especially if you _are_ going to be wearing it everyday.”

Zuko pulled Jai down for another kiss. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect. I’m the luckiest old man in the world.”

“I can make you feel even luckier.” Another kiss. “Not until after you brush your teeth though. I love you even with your morning breath, but you’re not going anywhere any time soon so I can have standards.”

Zuko found something better to do with his mouth before finally rolling out of bed to brush. He stared down at the ring on his hand. It was finally true, he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. Not without Jai.

The stars had finally aligned. Mizar and Alcor together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any information about stars was researched at 2 am I take no responsibility for my actions
> 
> Who wants to join me in quarantine and make out with me while we make sappy metaphors about stars? Please. I'm begging you.


	2. I think I know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during chapter 3 of "A Gay Has Needs". Jai has a concussion and his memory is super shitty. He wishes he could remember why. Or the name of the guy in his bed.

Jai woke up in pain. Something deep in his head said that this was to be expected, but he couldn’t remember why. His arms were covered in bruises and healing cuts, and he could sense bandages on his chest and ankle. He’s beginning to remember that he was in a fight of some sort…but his mind draws a blank. His mind is doing that with a lot of things at the moment. Like the explanation to why there was another person in his bed.

The other man in his bed rolled over, allowing Jai to see his face. He felt butterflies in his stomach and a sense of security wash over him. Except. He didn’t know why. He clearly knew this person, felt safe with this person in his bed, felt familial love for this person.

He had no idea who this person was.

Not a thing.

Adding to Jai’s panic, the man in his bed opened his eyes and smiled. He clearly knew Jai. Clearly cared for him. Didn’t realize Jai’s dilemma yet.

“Good morning you. How are we feeling today?”

Jai burst into tears. How useless was he, that he couldn’t remember this man. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he remember anything? Why was his brain fuzzy and having trouble clinging to the most basic of information?

“Okay, not a good day then,” The other man said with a tinge of disappointment. He was holding Jai now and rubbing circles on his back. “Let’s get some food in you and then you can take more pain medication.”

Jai pushed him back lightly, trying to get a better look at the man’s face, studying it to try and find something, anything that would help him remember this person. It didn’t work.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, realizing he had to come clean.

The other man gave him a tender look that made Jai nearly melt. “What could you possibly be sorry for?”

“I have no idea who you are.”

The man’s eyes went wide, then turned to confusion, tinged with hurt. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that. I don’t know your name, anything about you, why I know you, why you are in my bed.” The man took in a sharp breath, looking upset, but less surprised than Jai expected. “Something in me says that I _do_ know you, that you are someone important that I’m _supposed_ to know, but it just won’t come to me and I am so, so sorry.

The other man looked like he might start crying too, but took a deep breath and sat up. “Okay…okay we can work with that. I knew your memory was slipping more last night, I just didn’t expect…” He shook his head as if trying to clear thoughts. “You still need your meds. I’ll make breakfast and then we can talk.” He slid off the bed, and came around to Jai’s side. “Your ankle is broken, do you want help walking to the bathroom?”

Jai nodded, relieved that the man wasn’t angry, and also made the correct assumption that Jai didn’t remember much about his own injuries. The man helped him limp to the bathroom, and after a moment of hesitation, closed the door. Jai was sure it took him a solid five minutes to remember what he was supposed to be doing in the bathroom, and another five to desperately cling to the knowledge long enough to actually do it. Splashing some water on his face, Jai got a better look at his current condition. He looked like absolute shit. He had two black eyes, and another bandage on his head covered what felt like a cut. There were stitches, maybe? His ribs felt like they were probably more than bruised, and he almost fell heading to the door because somehow he had already forgotten about the broken ankle. At least the damage on his head almost explained why he kept forgetting things. If only he could remember how they got there. Or at least the name of the person who knocked on the bathroom door to ask if he needed help.

He eventually hobbled out, accepting the crutch the man handed him, and followed his companion out into the kitchen. Was this his house? He wasn’t sure if his mind was asking if it was Jai’s house or the other man’s. It seemed familiar enough to Jai, but the other man was clearly at home in it. He was already cracking eggs over a pan, and had settled his other hand on a teakettle. For some reason.

“Umm…what are you trying to accomplish by holding the kettle?”

“I’m heating it?”

Jai scoffed at the response. “How? You think you can firebend or something?”

To answer, the man put down the spatula cooking the eggs and produced a small flame in his hand.

“Okay so maybe you are in fact a fire bender.” What was a fire bender of all people doing in his house? Something told him that he shouldn’t assume that all fire benders are bad, and that this one certainly wouldn’t hurt him, but something deep in his gut still twisted at the sight of the flames.

“Sorry, should have mentioned.” The man smirked for a brief moment, as if Jai forgetting he was a firebender was something amusing. Hopefully not amusing at Jai’s expense. Before he could finish stewing over the smirk, he realized that there was a plate of eggs and toast in front of him with a cup of tea and a glass of water on the side. He hadn’t even realized there was toast being made. There was a tiny bit of butter melting on the bread and his eggs had a healthy amount of pepper on it. It took him a moment to remember that this was how he liked his toast and eggs. Had he put the butter and pepper on himself? Or had the other man done it for him?

After Jai finished eating most of the eggs and toast, the man placed a few tiny round objects into Jai’s hand. He looked up at the man to ask what he was expected to do with them when he was handed the glass of water. Oh. These must be pills. Why was he taking pills? Noticing the man staring, he chose not to think too hard and put the pills in his mouth, chasing them with the water. The man’s hands were now over the remaining eggs of Jai’s plate, muttering something about them getting cold. What was he doing? How did he expect…right. Fire bender. Jai wanted to congratulate himself for remembering something, but he just wished it was something a little more useful.

Breakfast finished, Jai moved to help with the dishes when he nearly fell. Because he had forgotten his ankle. Again. Having caught him, his companion eased Jai back into his chair and wordlessly placed the plates and cups into the sink before returning to his spot at the table. He took a deep breath and spoke.

“I’m just going to give you the basics because I have a feeling I’m going to be repeating myself a lot today. Your ex-boyfriend beat you up a few days ago. You were in the hospital, and now you are in your house. I came to take care of you, and I’ll stay as long as I need to. Your job knows what happened, they said to take all the time you need to heal. You suffered a pretty bad concussion, which is why your memory is shit. Your fine motor skills have been much better, but starting yesterday your memory has been worse than when you first got attacked. Today is exceptionally bad.” He looked so sad. Jai had the feeling that his companion already had to explain most of this multiple times, and was preparing to repeat himself several more times. He took the man’s hand, hoping it would be some comfort to the shit situation they were in. The man smiled, and absently rubbed circles over Jai’s knuckles.

“Did I remember who you were yesterday?”

The fire bender gave a small nod. “You did, but I could tell that a lot else was slipping. You couldn’t remember where you worked, or the details of how you got injured. But you also hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep the night before, so I figured it had something to do with that…apparently not.” He let got of Jai’s head and headed to the kitchen counter where there were a few papers and a few bottles that Jai assumed the pills had come from. Holding one of the papers, he reached into a bowl and grabbed what sounded like coins, putting back the ones he didn’t want. Jai took a sip from his tea and looked up to find. The man was gone. Wait, what man? No, there had definitely been someone else in the house a moment ago. Who? Was he imagining things? Why was there a cast on his leg? Jai jumped as the front door opened, a man coming in and starting to speak.

“Right, so I called the hospital, they said they could fit us in with the…” He stopped when he saw Jai’s face, which was currently betraying his surprise and confusion. Jai could feel tears forming in his eyes again as he realized that he and this person must have been having a conversation that he no longer remembered. As the tears began to spill, the man quickly crossed the room to kneel in front of Jai.

“It’s ok buddy, I was hoping you wouldn’t forget if I went quick. Let’s bring you back,” He held Jai’s hands. “Do you remember your name?”

“Jai.”

“Good. Jai, do you remember where you are?”

“My house? I think?”

“That’s great, do you remember how old you are?”

“Forty…five?” Judging from the shrug the man gave, he could tell this was the wrong answer, but close enough. “And…my birthday’s soon isn’t it?”

“It is, I think I’m going to have to get you a phone as a present, the pay phone is too far clearly. Do you remember what year it is?”

“1…25?” He could sense he was wrong again, but still close.

“Not bad, do you remember where you work?”

“No…but I think I work for a relative?” The name _Uncle_ was spinning around his head, but he was having a hard time latching onto more than that. He couldn’t think why he would be working for any of any of his uncles. But his answer brought a small smile to his companions face. He must have been closer than he thought.

“…Do you remember my name?”

Jai shook his head. The man’s smile dropped, and he sighed. Jai really wished he could bring that smile back.

“I should have expected that. Your haven’t been able to remember that one all morning.” The man suddenly smirked, as if he had thought of something funny. “Quick, what temperature should Oolong tea be brewed at?”

“Between 180 and 200, when the water looks like a string of pearls. Steep for thirty seconds at a time, six to eight times depending on the type of oolong.” Jai had simply no idea where that information came from or how it came to his head so easily. His companion was smiling again, and chuckled a little.

“Well I think we’ll be ok if you can still remember that.” He stood back up, and helped to pull Jai up from his chair. “Your memory is shit because your ex-boyfriend gave you a concussion the other day. I just called the hospital and they said the doctor who specializes in head trauma can see you today. So that means you have to get dressed.” He gave Jai his crutch and helped him back to the bedroom. The man picked out clothes while Jai sat on the bed. He succeeded in putting on the shirt that was given to him, but realized that pants were going to be a problem with his cast and his ribs, which he suddenly remembered where broken. He was going to need help. The other man had clearly expected this and was already reaching for the waistband on Jai’s sleep pants.

Suddenly very aware of what was about to happen, Jai grabbed the man’s hands and stammered, “That’s ok, um you don’t have to,” even as he realized that the man would have to. His companion smiled, and gave him a reassuring look.

“I’ve had to help you get dressed since you got out of the hospital, it’s ok. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. It’ll be easier if you scooch to the end of the bed though.” Jai did as he was told, and tried his best not to be embarrassed as his pants and underwear were pulled off in one motion, quickly replaced by fresh pairs. He desperately hoped that the other man hadn’t noticed that Jai’s body had gotten a little…excited…during the swift removal of his clothes. If he had, he didn’t say anything, and helped Jai stand again.

“Remember where we are going now?”

“Not a clue.”

“And that’s why we are going to the doctor’s.”

The two left the house and started a slow walk down the street. Several people stared, and his companion gave a wave and the explanation of an accident to those he seemed to recognize. Finally, they reached a group of benches, a waiting area for transportation it seemed. The monorail. They sat together in silence once the man checked the schedule on a poster nearby. After a few minutes, Jai couldn’t take the silence any more.

“You’ve been asking me questions all morning. Am I allowed to ask you some?” The man nodded, and Jai thought of what he wanted to ask first. “Why are you helping me?”

“Because you are my friend and I care about you.”

“Even though I don’t know who you are?”

“Especially because you don’t remember who I am.”

“…Will you tell me your name at least? I can’t promise I’ll remember it, but I would feel better knowing it.”

The man hesitated for a moment before answering. “Lee.”

Jai felt that this was a lie, but chose not to argue. “Okay Lee, what happened to me? Why can’t I remember shit?”

“Your boyfriend was an abusive asshole and you broke up with him. He didn’t take it well.”

“Well shit. How long have I not been able to remember things?”

The man shrugged, “It’s been a little fuzzy the last three days, since the attack, but nothing major. Last night you were having a lot harder time remembering basic things. Today has been the worst though.”

“Is my memory supposed to get better eventually?”

“I sure as hell hope so. I miss you remembering who I am. And being able to have conversations that aren’t telling you the same information over and over.”

“…Sorry.” Jai began to suspect that he had already asked some of these questions today.

“Not your fault. Your ex is an asshole that I’m going to murder as soon as you are better. I should check in with Uncle and see if he’s had any leads…”

“My uncle that I work for?”

“ _My_ uncle actually, but yes you do work for him,” the man chuckled. “You call him Uncle too though. He’s helping me track down the asshole.”

“Why would I call him Uncle if he isn’t related to me?”

“Because he insisted. He makes everyone call him Uncle. Well I guess Izumi doesn’t, she calls him Grandpa because he insisted on that when she was born.”

“I’m guessing Izumi is also someone I know.”

“My daughter. I should remember to give her a call at some point too…I’ve been gone longer than I said I would be and I’m sure people are pissed.”

“Why would people be pissed that you are gone? And you have a daughter?”

“Oh I’m very popular,” the man said with a wink. “You’re friends with quite the celebrity.”

“Wait what?”

“This is our train.”

Suddenly they were on the train and Jai couldn’t remember what he had been confused about. He also couldn’t remember his companion’s name any more, even though he was sure he had just been told. Actually, he was sure that he had just been told a lot of information, and it was all quickly slipping out of his brain. Guilt ate him up. Maybe he hadn’t listened well enough. That had to be why he wasn’t remembering. After a while, the train stopped, and the other man helped him to get off. They approached a large building that Jai assumed was their destination. Not that he could remember where they were supposed to be going. The man spoke to a receptionist and then led Jai down a series of hallways and through a door. He led Jai to a chair and spoke to another receptionist, who gave him a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. The man sat next to Jai and began to write on the paper. Leaning over, he could see that it contained a series of questions that the man didn’t hesitate to answer. Name, date of birth, address, insurance provider (what the hell was insurance?), medical history. Jai was in awe how quickly the man answered all these questions once he realized the man was filling out Jai’s information. How did this guy know so much about him? Allergies, parent’s names, past surgeries, family history, the man didn’t stop to ask Jai any of the answers. Not that Jai would have known many of the answers, but he was still in shock.

This guy was clearly very close to him. Why couldn’t he remember a single thing about him? He stewed in guilt for a while longer until he heard someone say his name. He wasn’t in the waiting room any longer. He was sitting on a table in front of a doctor. He didn’t remember getting there. Tears started forming in his eyes and he had a feeling it wasn’t for the first time that day.

A hand reached out and rubbed his knee. It was attached to a man Jai thought he recognized, certainly _should_ recognize with that scar on his face. The man was giving him a soft smile, as if to reassure him like a parent might for a small child. He knew he wasn’t a small child, but the smile seemed to reassure him anyway.

“It’s been like this all morning, he seems to have a grasp of what’s happening for a little bit, and then it leaves him. Not always all at once, I think, but still pretty big chunks.” What was this guy talking about? Why were they in a doctor’s office? Was he sick?

“I think it’s safe to say it’s happened again,” responded the doctor, and Jai realized he had been talking out loud. “Why don’t you explain the full situation, when did this start?” The doctor was checking his body now, feeling different wounds and shining a light into Jai’s eyes as the other man started to speak.

“His memory was fuzzy from the beginning, but normal things for someone with a concussion. He might start a sentence and forget to finish it, ask the same question right after he got an answer. Nothing I was worried about. But then yesterday he was getting upset about his condition, frustrated and angry. He had dropped a glass on the floor again because he lost control of his fine motor function for a moment. He started spiraling, and I did my best to try and ground him. But I could tell that things were slipping more. He couldn’t remember where he worked, what his address was, bigger things. Then he woke up this morning and couldn’t remember how he got injured. Or where he was. Or who I was.” Jai could hear the man’s voice break slightly on the last admission. This was someone important to Jai and he was letting them down by having a shitty memory.

He must have looked like he was about to cry again, because the man who was clearly his friend turned sharply to him. “No! You’re not allowed to start crying again! If you cry again, I’m going to start crying and one of us needs to keep it together right now! And it’s not going to be you!” The man put his face in his hands and took several deep breaths before looking up again and wiping his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled. It’s been a rough day.”

“I understand sir, remind me of your name your relationship to Jai again?”

“Lee, I’m an old friend of Jai’s and he works for my uncle.”

Jai looked at his companion in confusion. “That’s not your name.”

Both men stared at Jai for a moment before the one who had come with Jai burst out laughing. Deep belly laughing. As if Jai had made the greatest joke of all time. If only Jai could figure out what the joke was.

After a few moments, the man slowly stopped laughing, but kept a smile on his face. “You can’t remember my name but somehow you know that it’s not Lee! Even when you can’t remember anything you’re a natural little shit. Between you being able to remember I’m not Lee and how to make Oolong tea, I think maybe we will be ok.” He turned to the doctor. “I’m sorry, for once my impaired friend is correct, my name is not Lee, but it’s the alias I’m currently using for classified reasons. So what is your prognosis for my dumbass friend?”

The doctor appeared to be taken aback by the whole situation, but recovered after a moment. He began asking Jai a series of questions about his life, just as Not-Lee had done earlier. Address, year, employment. Not-Lee shook his head sharply when the doctor started to ask about Jai’s family. Which was odd, but Jai had a feeling he wouldn’t have known the answers anyway. After a few minutes of questions, he turned back to Jai’s companion.

“It’s hard to know at the moment, it could be a temporary side effect from the concussion, or something much deeper. Unfortunately, only time will tell. However, my money is on it being temporary. Perhaps caused by an emotional block from the trauma of the attack. I would recommend you continue to ask him those grounding questions, anything to keep his brain working. Maybe with enough prodding, things will start moving upstairs again.”

The doctor wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Not-Lee. “If he seems to be getting better tomorrow, keep working him. If there’s no change, have him take one of these every six hours, it’s a relaxant that should help him loosen up enough for his mind to start moving. If he’s worse, call me.”

Not-Lee bowed to the doctor and helped Jai off the table. After another train ride and a short walk, they were back home. The other man led Jai to his room and forced him on to the bed.

“You’ve had a long day. I’m going to run some errands and you are going to rest. Don’t want you popping any stitches.” Jai had to admit that he was physically and mentally exhausted, and didn’t complain. He maneuvered under the covers as Not-Lee wrote something on a piece of paper and put it on the side table. “Just in case you forget.”

Jai was asleep in minutes, and he could tell it was nearing dusk when he awoke. He felt like he could still sleep for hours, but figured he should get up now or risk not sleeping that night. The next thing he noticed was that he was alone, and wasn’t supposed to be. Not that he knew why he wasn’t supposed to be alone. Just that someone else was supposed to be there. It was then he noticed the note on his side table, which had familiar handwriting on it.

_Gone to run some errands, will be back late. You have a broken body and a shitty memory, please don’t strain either while I’m gone. There are some cold noodles in the icebox if you get hungry._

_-Not Lee_

Jai was surprised to find that he actually knew his body was broken and his memory was shitty. Not-Lee should have believed in him more. He told him as much when he returned some time after Jai finished his noodles, carrying a few bags and sporting a bruise on his cheek.

“You’re supposed to be taking care of me, you can’t be getting yourself beat up too.”

Not-Lee rolled his eyes. “I was just taking care of some business, you won’t need to worry about your personal nurse getting put out of action. I don’t suppose you saved me any of the noodles?” Both were surprised to find that Jai had actually put aside some of the noodles. Not-Lee spent the rest of the evening peppering Jai with questions, saying it was to “massage his brain”. Jai was sure he was getting more of the answers right as the night went on, but his companion refused to tell. The only answers he was sure were correct were the ones about tea, because they seemed to amuse the other man the most. This went on until Jai could hardly keep his eyes open and the other man helped him put on sleeping clothes before changing into his own. Jai was going to wish the man a good night when he realized the man was getting in the bed with him.

“Um…”

“What?”

“You don’t have to sleep in the bed with me.”

“There aren’t any other beds in this house and I’m sure as hell not sleeping on the couch.”

“Oh. I guess it’s ok then.”

Jai watched as the man settled under the covers, turned on his side so they were nearly face-to-face. He felt the sudden urge to move closer, but resisted. The man may have seen his dick today, but that didn’t mean he wanted to cuddle. An assumption the man proved wrong a moment later.

“This may seem weird, and I know you don’t actually remember me or anything, but…would it be ok if I held you? I’m so used to doing it I’m sure I’ll end up doing it in my sleep, so I thought I would ask first.” Jai quickly nodded, strangely relieved as the man next to him came closer. He wrapped his arms around Not-Lee too. The feeling of the shorter man in his arms was comforting, familiar. They must do this a lot.

“I’m sorry I can’t remember more…is there anything I can do that would make this suck less for you?”

Not-Lee laughed softly. “I can think of a few things, but I’m not going to ask you to do them.”

Jai had the sudden urge to kiss the man. He wasn’t sure where the urge had come from, he hadn’t felt it all day. But seeing his sad face and the feeling of his arms around Jai’s broken ribs, and his face so close…

He found himself leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his companion’s lips. The man gave him an equally soft kiss back with a smile. Maybe this was something they did a lot too. Too tired to think about it further, Jai let himself drift off into sleep.

He awoke to sunlight peaking through the curtains, and a pair of golden eyes staring back at him.

“Morning.”

“Zuko.”

Zuko’s smile took up most of his face. “Yeah?”

“I remembered it.”

“You sure did…remember anything else?”

“Nope.”

“I’ll take it.” Zuko leaned forward and captured Jai’s lips in a kiss. Jai wasn’t quite sure who this “Zuko” person was, but he was certainly enjoying kissing him. Maybe kissing would make his head hurt less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip in pieces Jet and also Rip me posting this at 4:35 in the am.


	3. The Meeting of the Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph Beifong knows Jai's name and he might cry from the honor.

“Hey Zuko, you know I’m incredibly gay right?”

Zuko looked up incredulously at Jai, who was staring out the window of the kitchen door and into the dining room of the tea shop.

“I mean, yes?”

“Ok, so when I tell you that I have just spotted the woman of my dreams, don’t freak out.”

Zuko stood up from where he was crouching, his quest to find more hand towels abandoned. “Is that what you’re doing right now?” Jai nodded reverently, his eyes not leaving the window.

“I never thought I would ever see her in person. She’s a legend. And now she’s here, at the tea shop. Would it be weird if I ask her to marry me?”

“I mean sure, do what you want, but whoever she is, she’ll probably be pretty disappointed to find out that you are in fact a raging homosexual.” He walked over to the window to see the object of Jai’s sudden affection. To his dismay, he spotted a familiar face.

“Ah, shit.”

The familiar woman turned suddenly towards the kitchen window and smirked. Zuko barely had time to react before he was tipped backwards on to the floor, the tiles underneath him moving unnaturally. He lay on the floor, accepting his fate, feeling betrayed that Jai had barely noticed what was happening next to him. Revenge was swift, in the form of Toph slamming the door open, whacking Jai in the face in the process.

“Found you!”

“I could call this an assassination attempt, you know. What if I had cracked open my skull? I’ll have you executed.” Toph ignored his half hearted threats and instead slammed her foot on the ground, creating pillars of earth that raised Zuko back to his feet. Jai had recovered from the door slamming into his face, and was just staring open mouthed at the scene before him.

“You really need to stop messing with Uncle’s floors, he’s gonna stop giving you tea for free.”

“First of all, we both know that that will never happen,” Toph shifted her foot, and all the tiles realigned as if they hadn’t been manhandled (womanhandled?) by a five foot nothing bender. Zuko rolled his eyes, but opened his arms, knowing that Toph would jump into them. “And second, even if he did, my big brother will just make me some because he loooooves me soooo much.” As predicted, she jumped into his arms, linking her arms behind his neck and kissing him dramatically on the cheek. Jai still hadn’t said a word.

“Yeah, yeah, you love me too,” Zuko responded by giving his psudo-sister a good natured jab in the ribs with a finger. “Where are your gremlins? Causing untold chaos in the city already?”

“I mean, probably, they ran off as soon as we got in the city limits,” Toph jumped down from Zuko’s arms and shrugged. “They’re adults, they can handle themselves. If they get arrested, it’ll just make it easier to track them down later.”

“Lin literally just turned thirteen.”

“Exactly.”

“Can someone explain to me what’s happening right now??”

Zuko and Toph turned to Jai, who seemed to have regained a semblance of composure, and was staring at the psudo-siblings with a shocked expression.

“Ah, right. This is Toph, she was Aang’s earth bending teacher and then she appointed herself my new sister because she was tired of being an only child. And like, she one of my closest friends or whatever.” 

“You are close personal friends with TOPH BEIFONG? THE INVENTOR OF METAL BENDING? THE BLIND BANDIT?”

“We kind of saved the world together? I thought you would have known, didn’t realize you were a fan.”

“SHE’S TOPH BEIFONG OF COURSE I’M A FAN!”

“Toph, don’t be alarmed if he proposes to you, he’s an entire homosexual.”

Toph stuck out a hand for Jai to shake, who took it reverently. “No offense taken if he does, I’m flattered. But also not interested, as I am likewise an entire homosexual.” If anything, Jai looked even more in love. “I’m not surprised Zuko never mentioned me, he’s always been jealous.”

“I just assumed he would have known! It’s not exactly a secret that we _literally saved the world together_!”

“Eh, you just kind of showed up at the end, I did most of the work.”

“Unbelievable. I’m disowning you.”

“Speaking of mentioning people, and homosexuals, and secrets,” Toph took a stop closer to Jai, giving him a sly smile. “Am I to assume that you are Jai? Because Zuko has certainly told me about _you_.”

“Toph Beifong knows my name.” Jai squeaked.

“She sure does buddy, and I have to thank you for taking _very good care_ of my brother here,” Toph gave Jai a knowing wink, he looked like he might faint. Zuko definitely felt like he might faint from embarrassment. “He has always been _terrible_ at asking for help, it’s good to know he has someone _looking out_ for him and his _needs_.”

“Toph, I’m begging you to shut up.”

“You shut up, let me get a good look at this guy.” Toph shifted a foot in Jai’s direction, and Zuko could practically see Jai vibrate as Toph “looked” at him. After a moment, she shifted her foot back and put her hands on her hips. “Not bad Sparky. Not my type of course, but I can see the appeal. Certainly has some good equipment for you to work with.”

Zuko’s face was already red, but now Jai’s face matched. “Umm, thank you?”

“Right, I’m going to let you two get back to whatever kanoodling you’re up to in here, and I’m going to go check to see what my spawn are up to. Hopefully something illegal.” She gave Zuko a friendly jab in the side, and waved a hand in Jai’s direction as she turned to leave the kitchen. “I’ll be at Uncle’s tonight for dinner, hopefully you loverboys can keep it in your pants long enough for me to get to know this new member of the gang.”

Toph strolled through the dining room and out into the street. The two men stood in awkward silence, taking in the recent interaction.

“Did…did Toph Beifong just compliment my dick?”

“It appears that she did.”

“I’m going to go scream in the supply closet for a minute while I come to terms with the fact that _Toph Beifong just complimented my dick_.”

“I’ll go after you so I can scream for entirely unrelated reasons.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They went in opposite directions, Jai to scream, Zuko to find Iroh and inform him of the additional dinner guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Jai have only had their arrangement for about a year at this point, and are only half sure they are friends, but Toph is already planning their wedding.


	4. The Worth of a Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jai's father makes a serious threat, so he gets a new one

Zuko walked into the Jasmine Dragon to the unusual sound of shouting. The few customers seemed a bit confused and concerned, while the young staff members looked shaken and jittery. Tension was thick in the air, and Zuko spotted his uncle walking quickly towards him with a fake smile plastered on his face. He began to suspect that his visit may not be as quick as he had hoped. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too late to his afternoon meetings.

“My son! It is _wonderful_ to see you! You have always had the perfect sense of timing!” Instead of embracing his nephew, Iroh quickly took Zuko by the arm and led him just outside the front entrance before dropping his voice to a desperate whisper.

“Zuko, you could not have come at a better time, you need to help your friend.” Iroh winced as another shout came from inside the shop. “Jai has not been himself all day, and he refuses to acknowledge his unusual behavior. He has spent the day shouting at employees and acting out, I have half a mind to send him home if he cannot calm himself.”

Zuko took a deep breath. His uncle rarely ever sent an employee home, usually reserving the action for those who were sick but were determined to work their shift. The additional fact that the unruly employee was _Jai_ was extra concerning. Jai was Iroh’s favorite employee (after Zuko), and had been at the shop longer than any current worker. His uncle regularly boasted about Jai’s work ethic, leadership, and calm demeanor.

After nearly two years of regular meet-ups and correspondence, Zuko felt that it was appropriate to think of Jai as his close friend. The Earth Kingdom man had a way of bringing Zuko peace in the midst of his hectic life with a down-to-earth attitude and relaxed outlook on life. If this man was loosing his grip, that was a major concern.

“What can I do to help?”

Iroh considered for a moment. “I don’t want to push him into talking about what is bothering him in case it is a sensitive issue, but he needs to understand the impact he is having on those around him. Talk to him and see if you can get him to calm down enough to make it through the day without scaring away customers or staff, or else talk him into taking the rest of the day off to deal with his problems. He is a wonderful man, but I cannot let him continue this way.”

Zuko nodded and headed back inside and into the kitchen. It was empty except for a couple of terrified looking brewers and the one imposing tanned man. Normally, Jai’s impressive height and breadth was accompanied with a wide smile that gave him the look of a cuddly bear, but his smiled had been replaced with a scowl that made him look far more intimidating. He didn’t acknowledge Zuko has he came in, and instead focused on the pots of tea in front of him. Zuko walked over and tugged Jai’s arm, trying to lead him away from the burners, but was met with resistance.

“I know Iroh sent you to talk to me, everything is fine, leave me alone.” Jai didn’t even look up at Zuko as he spoke between clenched teeth.

Zuko tugged on his arm again, which Jai pulled away roughly. He sighed and placed a soft hand on Jai’s shoulder, deciding to use a Dad tactic instead.

“You have two choices right now, either you come into the storage room and sort this out with me, or my uncle sends you home. It’s up to you.” Zuko spoke in a firm tone, as if he was working with a tantruming child. He saw Jai stiffen, knowing that deep down the man would hate to face the embarrassing ordeal of being sent out of the store against his will. When he pulled on Jai’s arm again, the taller man moved willingly towards the storage closet. Once the door was closed, Zuko could practically feel Jai’s walls crumbling as he sunk to the ground and put his head in his hands. Zuko joined him, mimicking Jai’s crossed legs and placing a comforting on his friend’s knee. After a moment, he spoke.

“I don’t have a lot of time before my afternoon meetings. You don’t have to tell me what’s going on, but…”

“My father came to my apartment last night,” Jai interrupted suddenly. He didn’t talk about his family much, but Zuko was very aware that this was bad. Jai hadn’t spoken to his parents since they kicked him out for being gay several years ago. Zuko shifted his position until he was seated next to his friend, looping his arm around Jai’s as a gesture of comfort.

“He told me it was time to end ‘this charade’ and come home. That it was time to be a real man and settle down. He said that some friends of his have a daughter who has the same ‘affliction’ as me, and that they had arranged a match between us. Because having straight sex will somehow ‘cure’ both of us.” Jai kept his head in his hands as he talked, and Zuko could feel him trembling slightly. He wasn’t sure if it was from anger or fear.

“I told him I wasn’t interested and that I wasn’t some broken person for him to fix. But he kept insisting that a proper son would want to come home to start a family and take care of his parents in their old age, that I was acting like a selfish child. I kept fighting him so he threatened me.” He finally looked up and stared at the door in the dimly lit closet. “He said that if I didn’t come home by the end of the week, he would come here and tell Iroh that I’m gay.”

Zuko was now confused. If Jai’s employer was any one else, this would be a significant threat, but Uncle was a kind and loving man, and regularly looked past the shortcomings of his employees’ pasts and accepted those around him with open arms. What on earth was Jai worried about?

Noticing Zuko’s lack of reaction, Jai turned to him and continued. “Zuko if I loose this job, I’ll have nothing. No one in this city will hire me if Iroh fires me. He has power and influence, I wouldn’t be able to stop him from spreading my secret to every employer in Ba Sing Se.”

Oh.

“Jai, do you actually think my uncle would _fire_ you for being gay?”

Jai looked at Zuko incredulously. “Of course he would! Why wouldn’t he? It would be unthinkable for any man to keep a known gay employee on staff!”

The Fire Lord burst out laughing. Uncle firing someone for the imposition of being _gay_ was absolutely unthinkable. He stopped after a moment when he saw his friend’s face turn to anger.

“This isn’t funny Zuko. You don’t know what it’s like to have your whole life hang on a job. Living practically paycheck to paycheck.” Zuko took offense at this, but did his best to not let it show.

“We both know that’s not true Jai, I know you’re scared and upset, but saying I’ve never understood hardship isn’t fair and you know it. Just because I live in a palace now doesn’t mean I don’t remember what it’s like to go hungry. And you also know that my uncle understands hardship as well, which is why it’s unthinkable that he would fire you for this.”

“You can’t possibly know that for sure.” Jai snapped, anger still his voice.

Zuko sighed and moved his hand to hold one of Jai’s, lacing their fingers together. “He barely reacted when I came out to him as a teenager. I think he knew before I did. Homosexuality has never been something that bothers him. I wouldn’t be reassuring you about his reaction if I wasn’t completely sure how he would feel.”

“Except that you are family,” Jai whispered. “You are like a son to him, he’s obligated to love you unconditionally.”

If he rolled his eyes any harder, Zuko was sure they would get stuck behind his head. “I’ve told you about my family, obligatory love is a foreign concept. Also, you’re forgetting the important information that my uncle _adores_ you. I think he would cry if you ever left.”

Jai was back to staring straight ahead, clearly not accepting Zuko’s reassuring words. The firebender squeezed his friend’s hand and decided to take a different tactic.

“Ok, lets say my uncle goes against his nature and decides to fire you. Not a big deal. You come back to the Fire Nation with me.” Jai’s head whipped back to Zuko’s at this suggestion. “I’ll get you a job easy.”

“Because Iroh’s influence doesn’t extend there and they would willingly hire a foreigner who was fired from his last job.”

“Yes, because I would be your employer,” Zuko responded, stating the obvious. “You have experience working in a palace, and no one would question me if I placed you on my staff. Heck, I’ll make you one of my personal attendants.”

Jai was staring at Zuko in amazement. “You would do that for me? Why would you do that for me?” he said almost breathless.

“Because you’re my friend, idiot. And if my uncle actually kicked you out, it would be my fault for reassuring you, so I’m not just going to leave you out to dry.” Jai now looked like he might cry, and Zuko rested his head on the other man’s shoulder. “No matter what happens, it’s going to be ok. You have people who care about you.”

The two men sat in silence for a while, Jai letting tears flow and Zuko offering comforting touches. After a while, the fire bender moved to sit back in front of his friend and took his hands.

“So we still need to address your father’s threat. Even if it won’t result in anything bad, he would still be outing you without permission. So…”

“So…?”

Zuko took a deep breath. “It might be a smart idea to come out to Uncle before your father gets the chance.”

Jai’s eyes widened in fear, and Zuko quickly explained himself. “If you are going to get outed anyway, you might as well do it on your own terms. I can even be with you while you do it, just in case Uncle goes against his nature and reacts badly.” He was certain that Iroh would _not_ react poorly, but having someone else there might make Jai feel safer.

It was Jai’s turn to take a deep breath. “I hate the idea, but you’re right, it’s the best thing to do. I’ll come out and be done with it.”

“Do you want me to go with you? I’ll be staying with Uncle tonight anyway, and Izumi didn’t come on this trip, so we can have some privacy.”

To his surprise, Jai shook his head. “No I think I want to do this alone. But maybe…before you leave, could you tell Iroh I want to talk to him tonight after we close? That way I can’t back out of it.”

Zuko nodded, and rubbed his thumb over Jai’s knuckles. “Of course. It’s going to be ok. I promise.” He began to stand, and placed a quick kiss on the top of Jai’s head in an impulse gesture. “You ready to go out there and behave, or do you want a minute to collect yourself?”

“A minute. And then I think I need to make some apologies before I go back to work.”

The Fire Lord left Jai in the closet, closing the door quietly behind him. He quickly found his uncle and relayed the message that Jai wished to speak at the end of the day, and headed for the door. The visit had gone on much longer than anticipated, and he was sure his afternoon meetings would drag on in retaliation for being late.

Unsure of how much time had passed, Jai finally returned to work, making sure to apologize to his coworkers for his earlier behavior. They tried to brush it off, but he could tell that they were still a bit scared of him. He did his best to focus on work and various tasks to distract from the conversation he was going to have at the end of the day. The sun quickly passed over the sky, and Jai pretended not to notice that Iroh had sent the rest of the closing staff home earlier than usual, leaving the two of them to finish cleaning. When there was nothing left to do, Iroh settled himself at a table and asked Jai to make one last pot of tea. When it was finished, Jai brought it to the table, poured two cups, and sat across from the older man. He was doing his best to not let his nerves show, but he was sure Iroh could see right past his neutral mask.

“Zuko informed me that you wished to speak to me in private.” Iroh had finished his first cup, and was pouring himself a second.

Jai knew it was now or never. Time to face his fear head on. He avoided looking at his employer in favor of looking down at his cup.

“Yes. First I want to apologize for my behavior today. It was unprofessional and rude, and I won’t let my personal issues get in the way of my work again.” Iroh did not speak, and Jai took that as a sign to continue. “When I first came to work for you, I believe I told you that I no longer have a family. Due to a falling out between my parents and I. Last night, my father came to my apartment.”

Jai finally looked up, seeing the older man’s serious face. There was no doubt the man remembered the night Jai came to the store, begging for help, listening as the younger man explained his story.

“I have a feeling that his visit was not a social call.”

“No, it wasn’t. He told me that it was time for me to return home and stop being selfish. That he has found me a bride and wishes for me to go back to being a respectable son.”

“But?”

“But I have no desire to do that. I love working here, and the reasons for our original fall out haven’t changed, I can’t live my life pretending to be someone I’m not.”

Iroh smiled, “It is admirable that you are willing to stand by your convictions. Many would choose the path of least resistance, even if it is the less desirable one.”

Jai smiled back, but steeled himself to finish the hard part of the story. “He informed me that if I did not return by the end of this week, he would come here and tell you why he disowned me in the first place. His hope being that my career would be ruined beyond repair and that the shame of the information would send me home. Since I do not plan on backing down, Zuko suggested that I tell you myself, so at least I could have control over how you learn the information.” He was sure Iroh could hear his heart pounding out of his chest, but the man was silent, waiting for Jai to continue.

“The truth…the truth is…I’m…I’m gay. I am only attracted to men. I always have. My father thinks I can be cured as if I have a disease, but I know I’m not. I’m not broken. There’s nothing wrong with me, and I’m proud of that.” Despite his words, his voice was wavering, and he had returned to staring down at his tea cup. There was silence at the other end of the table, and Jai closed his eyes, willing his tears to keep from forming.

“Is that all?”

Jai snapped his head up to look at Iroh. The man was giving him a caring smile, as if he was a scared child in need of reassurance. Iroh reached out and placed a hand over Jai’s.

“I apologize for not being surprised, I had suspected this long ago. But I still thank you for sharing it with me willingly, it must have taken you much bravery.” He gave Jai’s hand a tight squeeze. “I’m sure that Zuko informed you that this would not be an issue for me, but I know you wouldn’t believe it until you heard the words from my mouth. Love is a strange and wonderful force in this world, it is not my place to question the forms that it takes.”

Jai could feel the tears falling now, but still had not found his voice.

“Your sexuality has no bearing on the type of person you are, and the person you are is hard working, kind, and generous. I am incredibly lucky that you have come into my life, and it is a shame that your parents cannot see you for the wonderful person you are.” He stood and brought his chair next to Jai, putting an arm around him as his tears turned into sobs. “I want you to know that even if your blood family does not love you for who you are, I do. I have only known you a few years, but I have always felt a connection to you as if you were one of my own children. The war may have taken my own blood son, but the spirits have seen fit to keep providing me with new ones for me to care for. While you are in my life, I shall protect and care for you from those who wish to shame or harm you. And if that includes your blood family, so be it.”

For a while, Jai could do nothing but cry. He was overwhelmed with emotion, that this man still cherish him after knowing his deepest secret. For years he had given up on the idea that he could have familial love in his life, but the universe continued to bless him. Iroh continued to hold him, using his free hand to hold one of Jai’s. They sat like that for a moment, silent except for Jai’s sobs.

The younger man did his best to regain his breath and try to dry his tears so he could respond. “I…I should have never doubted Zuko. If I spend every day of my life thanking you it will never fully make up for what you have done for me, how you have cared for me. I will always be grateful. I don’t deserve your kindness.”

“Do not say such untrue things, all creatures under the care of the spirits deserve kindness.” Iroh handed Jai a handkerchief to help dry his eyes. “Actually, while we are here, I have thought of another thing that you deserve.” He stood, and quickly walked to the back office, returning was a small item in his hands.

“I was planning on waiting until your work anniversary, but a few weeks early can’t hurt.” He placed the item into Jai’s hand. It was a pair of keys on a metal loop, with a metal tag engraved with the insignia of the Jasmine Dragon. The reverse of the tag was labeled “Jai’s keys”.

“These are…” Jai breathed, taking in the gift and coming to terms with the significance. Not just any employee got keys to the store. They may be allowed to borrow them to lock up or open, but they were always returned at the end of the day.

“Keys befitting a manager. You have been doing the job of one since our last one left, and I can’t think of anyone more deserving of the promotion. Congratulations.”

The tears had returned, and Jai stood to embrace Iroh. “Thank you,” he choked out between tears. “I won’t let you down. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Iroh was holding him tightly, and Jai could tell that the man had tears of his own.

After a moment, the two men separated, and Jai bowed low. “Thank you Iroh.”

“No.”

Jai looked up in confusion.

“Not Iroh. You will call me Uncle, or you will call me nothing at all. Did you not hear me say that you are my child now?” He was flashing Jai a wide smile as he wiped away tears. Jai smiled back just as wide and stood up to embrace the man once more.

“Thank you…Uncle.”

The two finished closing down the shop, Jai using his new keys to lock the front doors. They walked shoulder-to-shoulder discussing the future. They would pick up Zuko for a celebratory dinner, and Iroh already had plans for Jai’s future living arrangements.

“You will need a new place of course, closer to the store, a place befitting your new status and salary. I’ll help you pick something out, and I won’t take no for an answer.”

Jai barely thought about his father’s threat over the next few days, lost in the euphoria of his new position and being out to a man who thought of him as a son. But his father did come to the store at the end of the week, his face full of confidence. It was near the end of the day, only a few groups of regulars left in the shop, and a server came to the back looking very pale faced.

“There’s a man up front asking to speak to the manager.”

Iroh laughed as Jai headed for the door, “This is your chance to shine Mr. Manager!”

Jai stopped short as he saw his father’s face from the window of the door. “Actually, I think you better take this one Uncle.”

Iroh stood and peaked out the door, and looked at Jai for confirmation of his assumption. Jai nodded, and Iroh hummed in agreement before standing tall and heading through the door. Jai chose to stay in the kitchen, but could hear the conversation through the door.

“Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. I was told that you asked to see a manager, how may I help you today?” Iroh gave a slight bow.

“I’m sorry to disturb you this evening, but I feel that I must inform you about the true nature of one of your employees. For your own safety, and the safety of your customers.” Jai’s father sneered.

Iroh feigned confusion. “I cannot imagine what this information could be, I trust all of my employees. Perhaps we should speak outside.”

Jai could see his father’s eyes narrow, but did not move. “Yes, unfortunately I have it on good authority that one of your employees is a known homosexual.” All conversation in the room stopped, and Jai held his breath. He was sure that his father would want an audience for his announcement, but having it actually happen still felt like a punch to the gut.

“That is quite the accusation, and quite rude to announce it without permission from the person in question.” Iroh responded coolly.

This was clearly not the reaction Jai’s father had wanted, and his face filled with anger. “I don’t need permission to tell the truth, that man staring out the kitchen door is a degenerate, and it is time that my son returned home so that he may be treated for this…this… _disease_!”

Jai could feel his face heat, unsure if it was from fury or embarrassment, and he stepped through the door to defend himself. Iroh put a hand up, signaling that he did not want the other man to interfere.

“I’m afraid that you are mistaken,” Iroh spoke in a commanding voice. “That man is not your son, but _mine_. I will not tolerate the harassment of my family. I suggest you leave my business. If you return, I will inform the authorities.”

“ _How dare you! You cannot shelter this deviant!_ ”

“You’ll find that I can and I will. I may be a simple shop owner by day, but I am still a prince of the Fire Nation, the firstborn son of Fire Lord Azulon, and father to Fire Lord Zuko. I am the Dragon of the West and it is because of me that this city lives in freedom.” Jai saw that his father’s face was white as a sheet. It appeared that he had not done his research. Iroh leaned in closer. “I have diplomatic immunity in all four nations and Republic City. If you lay a finger on my son you will wish you had never been born.”

Unable to form a response, Jai’s father turned tail and practically ran out the door. Iroh turned back towards the room with a proud smile on his face. “Some people simply have no manners.” he tutted.

Jai felt a weight lifted from his shoulders, anxiety melting off of him as Iroh walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry that I could not stop him from making his announcement in public, but I assure you that my threat extends to any one else who tries to harass you.”

He had forgotten that he had just been outed to the rest of the room, but scanning around, he did not appear to have any dissenters. The remaining customers had all returned to their conversations, and a group of teenagers were even smiling at him with thumbs up and other signals of affirmation.

“You know what…I don’t think I even care,” he said with sudden confidence. Iroh raised an eyebrow. Jai smiled and felt like his heart could burst. “Screw it, I don’t care who knows. There’s nothing wrong with me and that’s that.” The listening teenagers shouted and clapped with enthusiasm until some old men trying to play pai sho finally shouted at them to shut up.

The two men laughed, and headed back to the kitchen, arms draped around each other. Despite the intrusion, it had been a good day. Jai couldn’t wait to write to Zuko and inform him that he had competition for favorite son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this, but too bad, time for some angsty 1:30 am fanfiction. be grateful that i am only posting this at 1:30 in the morning and not like 4:30 in the morning. My OC must be protected at all cost, and yes I absolutely stole the diplomatic immunity line from the princess diaries 2 sort of. iroh's gonna fight everyone


End file.
